Chakra
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Naruto bertanya-tanya tentang kemampuan luar biasa Himawari pada umurnya yang masih belia. [FLUFF UZUMAKI FAMILY] [hubungan erat ayah dengan putrinya][OS]


Chakra—kurang lebih 1500 kata, fluff keluarga Uzumaki.

Karakter: Naruto, Himawari, Hinata, Boruto & Sai—menyebut-nyebut Kakashi & Shino.

* * *

Pertamakali ia menyadarinya, umur putri kecilnya baru beberapa bulan. Dengan aman ia bisa berkata bahwa ia adalah ayah yang berpengalaman, setelah berhasil menghadapi balita baik santunnya (itu sarkasme) seperti Boruto. Gadis kecilnya baru bisa tidur di atas perutnya, dan sedang aktif melakukan gerakan-gerakan dengan sendi dalam tubuhnya.

Bayi Himawari biasa dengan tenang di posisikan telentang dalam _playpen_ -nya, di atas karpet di ruang tengah kediaman Uzumaki, dimana cahaya matahari dapat masuk namun tidak akan memaparkan terlalu banyak energi sehingga bisa membahayakan tubuh mungil putri dengan rambut seindah malam yang diturunkan dari ibunya itu. Dari tempat bayi Himawari telentang, Hinata bisa terlihat sedang mengurus cucian pakaian, dengan pemuda kecil berambut pirang, Boruto, yang tengah membantunya di halaman belakang mereka.

Niat Naruto untuk keluar ke halaman, mungkin mengecup Himawari sebelum ikut Boruto membantu Hinata, tapi perhatiannya terfokus pada putri mungilnya. Dari jarak beberapa meter, tempat Naruto muncul dari lorong kamar, Himawari sudah terdengar merengah "Uh-uh!" ke arah Naruto berada. Awalnya Naruto khawatir mungkin Himawari ingin menangis akibat popoknya yang sudah penuh. Tapi ketika ia mendekati gadis mungilnya, justru ia di sapa dengan tawa riang khas bayi. Popoknya pun masih bersih.

Mengambil tubuh mungil Himawari ke dalam dekapannya, jalur pikirannya masih lurus berfikir bahwa mungkin putri kecilnya punya kecendrungan untuk menyadari keberadaan orang-orang sekitar. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi hal baik, untuk kehidupan sosialnya, ia tidak akan mudah menyinggung orang lain jika ia tidak sengaja mengabaikan temannya (seperti Naruto dengan Shino—temannya yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai guru akademi itu masih suka mengungkit kepedihan hatinya yang sering dilupakan)

* * *

Kedua kalinya Naruto sadar, ketika umur Himawari hampir mencapai tiga tahun.

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat berbeda. Bukan Naruto yang sibuk akan pekerjaannya, namun Hinata. Istrinya yang menawan itu diharuskan hadir dalam sebuah misi diplomatik—ia menyadari ironi, bagaimana ia sebagai calon Hokage dalam pelatihan malah tidak dianjurkan ikut misi diplomatik tersebut—yang berlangsung selama dua hari. Dan Kakashi membebaskannya dari latihan Hokage untuk menjaga dua anaknya di rumah (si guru brengsek menambahkan kalau ini termasuk liburan gratis)

Sebelum pamit, Hinata sudah menyiapkan segala keperluan menyangkut putra dan putrinya dan apapun yang mungkin dibutuhkan Naruto selama dua hari kepergiannya. Naruto tidak sepandai Hinata dalam memasak, tetapi ia bisa bertahan untuk mengganti menu selama dua hari bersama anak-anaknya. Ketika Hinata pamit, Naruto dengan jujur mengungkapkan kesedihannya—bagaimana kesempatannya libur dari pelatihan Hokage bersamaan dengan panggilan misi untuk Hinata.

Istrinya menyemangati dengan mengingatkan Naruto bagaimana ia bisa memanfaatkan waktunya bermain kembali dengan Boruto dan Himawari. Mungkin dua hari tanpa Hinata tidak akan begitu buruk dengan dua bintang yang menerangi hatinya.

Naruto ingat bagaimana ia semakin jarang pulang dibawah jam dua belas malam begitu Himawari menginjak umur dua tahun. Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sepertinya ia telah melewati banyak hal tentang gadis kecilnya itu. Mendengar celotehan Himawari tentang perjalanan mandirinya berbelanja ke mini market di dekat rumah, Naruto tersenyum tulus, memerhatikan Boruto yang tidak sabar duduk di kursi kecilnya.

Mereka tengah bermain rumah-rumahan, mengikuti keinginan Himawari setelah setengah hari mereka bertiga bermain ninja di halam rumah, mengikuti keinginan Boruto. Cangkir-cangkir plastik putih kecil ditata sedemikian rupa di atas meja kecil berwarna ungu muda, Naruto duduk di kursi posisi sebelah kanan Himawari, sementara putranya di posisi sebelah kiri adik kecilnya. Tanpa rasa malu Naruto menggunakan tudung berwarna merah muda di atas kepalanya, berlagak seperti ibu-ibu di pasar, mendengarkan celotehan Himawari dalam adegan minum teh di sore hari.

Perhatian Naruto terfokus pada gadis kecilnya kembali ketika celotehan Himawari terhenti secara tiba-tiba. Putrinya itu sontak berdiri mengambil ancang-ancang berlari menyerukan "Sai-jijii!" ke arah pintu depan rumah. Naruto terperangah, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi.

Baru kemudian ketika bel rumah berbunyi, Naruto bisa mengejar Himawari sebelum gadisnya dapat membuka pintu—khawatir akan orang-orang yang tidak diinginkan masuk.

Ia mendapati dirinya terperangah untuk yang kedua kalinya, melihat, benar, yang berada di depan pintu adalah teman satu tim-nya, Sai.

Ternyata Sai datang untuk memberikan Naruto dokumen-dokumen dari Kakashi untuk ia kerjakan. Teman satu tim-nya itu sempat menyapa Himawari dan Boruto (yang dengan tidak bersemangat muncul dari ruang tengah) dengan lelucon yang baru saja ia pelajari untuk dipraktekkan kepada anak-anak (Sai masih belajar untuk mengerti emosi walau bertahun-tahun berlalu semenjak ia keluar dari Akar dan berkeluarga) sebelum berpamitan pulang.

Ia tidak langsung berurusan dengan dokumen yang diberikan padanya, karena pikirannya mengganjal pada suatu hal. Kecendrungan Himawari yang sensitif terhadap keberadaan orang sekitar membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana gadisnya itu mendapatkan kemampuan yang sampai pada level dimana putrinya dapat membedakan orang tanpa melihat mereka? Apakah ada efek penurunan sifat karena dirinya seorang jinchuriiki?

* * *

Pertanyaannya terjawab pada ulang tahun Himawari yang ketiga. Ia seharusnya bisa mendapatkan itu jauh lebih cepat jika saja Kakashi tidak terus menahannya di Menara Hokage.

Naruto mendekati istrinya, membantu menyiapkan hidangan makan siang, untuk bertanya tentang kebiasaan Himawari. Hinata justru menyuguhkan pertanyaan tentang sifat herediter dari keluarganya.

"Yah... Uzumaki terkenal dengan kapasitas chakra yang tinggi, Hinata... serta stamina mereka... kau mengerti maksudku, kau merasakannya sendiri!" Ujar Naruto menggoyangkan alisnya menggoda Hinata yang dengan cepat merona merah.

"Naruto-kun!"

Tertawa kecil, ia melanjutkan.

"Setauku begitu... Itulah yang dikatakan Kaa-chan."

Hinata terlihat berfikir sesaat.

"Mungkin kesensitifan Himawari ada hubungannya dengan chakra?"

"Hm?"

"Ano, katamu tadi Uzumaki punya sifat herediter yang bertitik berat di chakra kan? Mungkin Himawari mewarisi sifat herediter Uzumaki yang sudah lama hilang, muncul karena... aku... dan... Naruto-kun..."

Hinata berhenti setengah jalan, wajahnya memerah.

"Karena aku dan kamu bersatu padu membentuk Himawari?" Sekarang Naruto menyengirkan bibirnya dengan jahil ke arah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!"

Ah, betapa imut istrinya, masih malu-malu mengungkit apa saja yang telah mereka lakukan dibalik pintu kamar tidur.

Perhatiannya tertangkap oleh Himawari yang saat itu memilih untuk muncul dalam gaun kecil berwarna merah jambu. Sepertinya putrinya itu sudah siap untuk acara ulang tahunnya yang ketiga. Keluarga kecil itu tinggal menunggu kehadiran Boruto, yang tengah berada di akademi.

"Papa! Lihat! Lihat!" Ujar Himawari berputar ditempat.

Naruto tidak bisa menang melawan rasa ingin memeluk putrinya tersebut dan ia melakukannya. Mengangkat Himawari ke dalam dekapannya, lalu mengecup wajah chubby nya yang sangat imut. Si gadis kecil hanya bisa tertawa merasa tergelitik kulit kasar rahang ayahnya yang tertutup rambut halus karena belum dicukur.

Menyudahkan serangan cintanya pada Himawari, ia berputar menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata, aku dan Himawari akan menunggu di ruang tengah, tidak apa kan?"

"Hm-m. Naruto-kun." Hinata mengangguk dari balik konter dapur. "Nanti kubawakan camilan."

Dengan izin Hinata, duo ayah-anak berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sepertinya Himawari mempunyai rasa pesona tiada batas terhadap sekelilingnya. Mungkin gadisnya itu kagum melihat betapa tingginya ia berada di dalam dekapan ayahnya.

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk di atas karpet besar, memposisikan Himawari di sebelahnya untuk dirangkul, membuat keduanya menghadap ke halaman belakang (yang mempunyai pemandangan luar biasa Monumen Hokage, untuk sekadar informasi) Gadis kecilnya tidak sama sekali melakukan protes di dalam dekapan ayahnya, dengan tenang duduk di karpet memegangi kaus oranye pria bertubuh tinggi tersebut.

"Ne, Hima-chan. Kamu bisa merasakan chakra?" Tanpa basa-basi Naruto mengeluarkan isi hatinya, tidak sedikitpun terlintas di pikiran bagaimana balita berumur tiga tahun itu mungkin tidak mengerti pertanyaannya.

Gadis itu membuktikan bahwa ia cukup cerdas pada umurnya yang sembilan kali lebih muda dari ayahnya. Putrinya itu menganggukkan kepalanya, dengan pipi chubby yang membuat kepala gadis kecil itu seperti marshmellow besar dengan topping saus blueberry.

"Uh-um!" Naruto menyengir lebar mendengar jawaban singkat putrinya.

"Chakra milik papa seperti apaaa?"

Himawari berhenti sesaat, menurunkan kepalanya, memandangi lantai kayu di bawah kakinya yang imut.

Ia tiba-tiba mengadahkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Naruto. "Chakgha papa sepeghti matahaghi! Tapi gak panas?" Himawari memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut dalam kebingungan akan kata-kata miliknya sendiri.

Naruto terpaku, sedikit kaget akan jawaban yang dilontarkan putrinya. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lagi bertanya, "Kalau mama?"

Kali ini Himawari mengambil waktu lebih lama untuk menjawab.

Naruto merasa kagum pada putrinya yang bisa fokus pada suatu hal pada umurnya yang masih terlalu muda untuk mempunyai perhatian lurus. Anak-anak seumurannya biasa lebih mudah terdistraksi—jangankan anak-anak, Naruto pun masih sering gampang terdistraksi.

Dengan sabar ia menunggu jawaban putrinya, bermain-main dengan rupa fisik telepon genggam di dalam kantongnya. Ia takkan membuka alat komunikasi itu di depan keluarganya, jika ia membuka telepon genggam, Naruto takut ia akan terjebak dalam tugas tanpa batas Kakashi.

Ia terbangun dari lamunannya begitu Himawari mulai berbicara.

"Chakgha mama hangat juga! Kayak ngambil daghi papa!" Serunya terkikik imut, dengan aktif menampar-nampar sisi perut Naruto. Ayahnya tertawa kecil menghentikan serangan gadis itu dengan mengangkat Himawari ke dalam pelukannya, menyecup-ngecup dalam gemas wajah gadis mungil tersebut.

"Jadi kalau papa matahari, mama bulan." Naruto berujar, tidak yakin jika gadis kecilnya mengerti tentang astronomi, bagaimana cahaya bulan merupakan biasan cahaya matahari. Namun Himawari malah bereaksi terhadap hal yang lain yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh ayahnya.

"Tapi! Tapi! Matahaghi dan bulan gak peghnah ketemu walau megheka saling cinta!" Mata biru gadis itu yang diwariskan dari ayahnya sudah terlihat sudah berkaca-kaca mengungkapkan reaksinya pada legenda yang sering menjadi dongen anak-anak itu.

"Eeeeh? Tapi mereka bertemu kook! Bahkan mereka mempunyai dua anak yang sangat hebat!" Ujar Naruto memalsukan kekagetannya sebelum berseru mengubah legenda sesuka hatinya. Ia tidak perduli jika suatu saat Himawari sadar legendanya berbeda, Naruto pernah ke bulan, jadi ia punya hak untuk mengubah dongeng anak-anak menjadi _happy ending_!

Himawari terlihat kaget di dalam pelukannya. Ia menyengir lebar sebelum melanjutkan, "Bulan melahirkan dua anak, kilatan petir dan bunga matahari," Naruto menyentuh hidung mungil putrinya dengan jari telunjuk, mendekap erat tubuh hangat sang gadis kecil.

"Keduanya mewarisi cahaya hangat dari orang tua mereka..."

End.

* * *

 **End notes** : whee. I'm on Naruto hype these days. I hope this won't end soon. I need to work on Rewind.

Tentang kesensitifan chakra Himawari: ini _headcanon_ yang terpikirkan oleh saya... Karena Himawari pasti memiliki kehebatan yang belum di-eksplor oleh Masashi Kishimoto dalam franchise besarnya. Dan saya tidak yakin mereka (studio pierrot, _stakeholder_ saham HAKI franchise Naruto) akan membuat sesuatu dengan Himawari sebagai heroine... Himawari menjadi salah satu karakter favorit saya padahal.

Fanfic ini membuat saya ingin segera berkeluarga... /heh who am I kidding I'm still 18

Terimakasih telah membaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review! Karena review amat menyemangati saya untuk semakin menulis!


End file.
